


It’s just natural

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pianist Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun decides to teach Kyungsoo a bit of piano.





	It’s just natural

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a whileeee ;-;
> 
> So I’ve been curious about something. Who is your bias and your OTP in exo? (Also who is your bias wrecker?)
> 
> I won’t be saying mine buuuuut I’m wondering that about you guys.

Kyungsoo sits at the piano in Baekhyun’s parents’ house, absent-mindedly poking at the keys. No, he doesn’t know how to play, but Baekhyun left him in the living room alone and he’s too awkward to try and make conversation with his mom in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo knows the basics, at least. Where C is, and that going right means higher and left means lower. He’s always wanted to learn piano, but his parents never had enough money for lessons, so he was forced to stick to just singing. Kyungsoo remembers the first time he ever saw Baekhyun play--he thought he would die on the spot. Handsome, funny, a nice voice and nice hands, Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun couldn’t be any more perfect. And then he heard him perform and…

Well, let’s just say Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was it for him.

Thank god they ended up together. After he met Baekhyun, he was pretty sure no one else could compare, and ended up pining over him for months. And then Baekhyun had come to him confessing he liked him, and the rest is history.

Kyungsoo hums out a song, and somehow the random notes transform into “Mary had a little lamb.” Pleased, Kyungsoo moves on to another song, not noticing that Baekhyun had come down and was watching him, amused, until he feels Baekhyun behind him, enveloping him as he puts his hands on the piano. 

“Having fun?” Baekhyun murmurs. Kyungsoo feels his heart pick up at the proximity, melting a little at the feeling of Baekhyun’s chest against his back.

“You left me alone,” he complains, and Baekhyun laughs, leaning in close to kiss his cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But it looks like you were doing a good job of entertaining yourself.” Baekhyun’s fingers move lazily on the piano in front of them, and a quiet melody fills the room. Kyungsoo follows his hands. He could watch Baekhyun play for hours and not get bored. Everything about it is beautiful--the movement, the sound, the ease at which Baekhyun creates. Kyungsoo thinks that maybe he’s in love.

Abruptly, Baekhyun stops playing. When Kyungsoo turns around, his expression makes Baekhyun laugh. “Move over,” Baekhyun says. “I want to teach you.”

Kyungsoo slides over, a frown on his face. “But I wanted to hear you play.”

“You always hear me play.” Baekhyun smiles as he settles in, leaning over to peck Kyungsoo on the lips. “Come on, put your hands on the keys.”

Still pouting, Kyungsoo obliges, and looks at Baekhyun for further instruction. Baekhyun reaches over and adjusts his fingers. The touch is gentle, guiding. “I’ll only be able to teach you the basics right now,” Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at the seriousness in his voice.

“Okay, Mr. Byun.”

Not even batting an eye at Kyungsoo’s joking tone, Baekhyun jumps into a spiel about the notes, how Kyungsoo should be positioned on the piano, and common mistakes of a new pianist. It takes a bit of time, but Kyungsoo eventually finds himself getting into it, and by the time dinner is ready the two of them look like teacher and student, Kyungsoo asking questions and Baekhyun instructing.

“Baek,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun is trying to explain to him different chords. “My fingers hurt.”

“Oh, yeah. That’ll go away when you get used to it. Let’s take a break, yeah? Gimme.” Kyungsoo massages his hand a bit before he holds it in front of Baekhyun to take. Baekhyun continues the massage gently, smiling. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks. When Baekhyun doesn’t respond, only smiles harder, Kyungsoo pokes his cheek with his other hand. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like you a lot.”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo smiles, too. “I like you too.”

“Boys, it’s time to eat.” Baekhyun’s mother pokes her head into the living room, eyes settling where their hands meet. She raises her eyebrows. “Am I interrupting something?”

Baekhyun jumps, and Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the red in his ears as he turns. “No, we’ll be right there.”

“Alright…” her expression is mischievous, and she winks at Kyungsoo. “Take your time.”

When she leaves, Kyungsoo coughs, feeling the heat rising up his neck. He stands. “Um. I guess we should. Go.”

He starts walking to the kitchen, but Baekhyun grabs his hand. He pulls him down to kiss him, soft and sweet in a way that leaves Kyungsoo dazed. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says when they part, as if nothing happened. Kyungsoo is out of breath. “Let’s go eat.” 

Kyungsoo blinks and follows him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. I’m not too satisfied with this so if it’s okay for me to do another Baek teaches Soo... :)
> 
> Also just an idea proposal: what if I rewrote some of my short fics but from the opposite POV? (For example, if it was originally written in Soo’s POV it’d be from Baek’s instead.)
> 
> I’ve been using fics to practice writing and I think this could be fun. Let me know :)


End file.
